Brodie Bruce
Brodie Bruce, is an unemployed, comic-book-obsessed, Sega-playing slacker, living with his parents and lacking the motivation and maturity appropriate to his age. He is the Main Protagonist of Mallrats and a minor character in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back History Mallrats Brodie's girlfriend Rene breaks up with him at the beginning of Mallrats and gives him a letter explaining all the reasons for doing so. After getting dumped, he and his friend T.S decide to go to Eden Prairie Center. While there, Brodie eats cookies, hangs out with Willam, Tricia, Gwen and Jay & Silent Bob, holds up the comic book store and rants about a kid on an escalator. Brodie then learns that Rene has begun a relationship with Shannon. Brodie confronts Rene to find out more about the relationship, and the two have sex in an elevator. Brodie is later abducted and attacked by Shannon, who intends to have sex with Rene in a "very uncomfortable place". As a result of this incident, Jay and Silent Bob assault the mall's Easter Bunny, under the incorrect assumption that he attacked Brodie. Brandi's father Jared has Brodie and T.S. arrested on false charges of drug possession at the mall. Jay and Silent Bob are able to rescue Brodie and T.S., and they hide out at a local flea market, where they meet three-nippled fortune teller Ivannah, who gives them both advice on their relationship problems. T.S. decides to win Brandi back and the two return to the mall. Before the show begins, Brodie meets Stan Lee, who gives him advice on romance. After this, Brodie requests that his friend Tricia Jones retrieve footage of her having sex with Shannon. Meanwhile, T.S. also persuades Jay to get two of the game show contestants stoned, which allows him and Brodie to replace them on Truth or Date. During the show, Brandi recognizes the voices of Brodie and T.S., and an on-air argument between them ensues. Brodie ultimately gets the two to stop arguing, explaining that T.S. has been pining for Brandi all day. Then T.S. proposes to Brandi, and she accepts. As the police arrive to arrest T.S. and Brodie after the show is over, Silent Bob plays a sex tape of Shannon and Tricia, resulting in his arrest for statutory rape. Brodie and Rene renew their relationship as a result. The Producers are entertained by Brodie's acting on stage that he is given hosting duties on The Tonight Show; with Rene being his band leader and being liked by his mother (who he was originally too frightened to introduce her to). Chasing Dogma A framed picture of Brodie on The Tonight Show can be seen on Tricia's wall with a quote "Trish, you are a dish, i love you eternally" Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back He makes a small appearance in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back where he now owns his own comic book store called "Brodie's Secret Stash". Brodie tells Jay and Silent Bob that Bluntman and Chronic is getting a film adaptation which leads to Jay and Bob saying that they haven't been paid for likeness rights. Brodie then tells them to go find Holden McNeil and ask for their money check. A deleted scene shows Brodie watching the news before Steve-Dave and Walt come in to berate the comic book store only for Brodie to say that they're both banned. Steve-Dave then says that if they get unbanned, Walt will suck his dick, to which Brodie replies "I'm sure he will". Ultimate Fate Brodie eventually relocates the comic book store to Eden Prairie. Relationships Randal Graves Brodie and Randal are related due to both of them having a "cousin Walter" T.S. Quint T.S. is Brodie's best friend and sidekick. Trivia * Kevin Smith has said Walt Flanagan was the inspiration for the character. * Brodie is named after the main character in Jaws (a favourite of Smith's), * His surname, Bruce, was the nickname given to the animatronic shark in Jaws. * It is believed that Brodie got the money to open the store as a result of his time on The Tonight Show, as is evidenced by the Variety cover in his store that reads "Brodie Bolts". Category:Characters Category:Mallrats Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back